


13. Barbed Wire

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: A junkyard, they call it. As Markus stands on legs that don’t belong to him and looks around with one working eye, he thinks to himself that “mass open grave” would be more fitting.





	13. Barbed Wire

A junkyard, they call it. As Markus stands on legs that don’t belong to him and looks around with one working eye, he thinks to himself that “mass open grave” would be more fitting.

Corpses still holding some semblance of life crawl around the mud, and Markus doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do- should he help them? Should he end their pitiful excuse for an existence?

Barbed wire rings the top of muddy hills. Even if Markus could have climbed the slopes, he wouldn’t have made it far.

They don’t want the living corpses climbing out. Markus fights his way through their masses, past hands reaching out and trying to grab any part of his skin. And then finally, _finally,_ he finds the parts he needs and climbs a hill of bodies that died climbing, just barely makes it over the barbed wire and into freedom.

He breathes in filthy air and smiles to himself at the sight of the world ahead of him. He is free. He is alive. He is something new and special that the world will respect.

But he hopes not to have to fight for it.


End file.
